


Heroes (IT)

by Loreley90



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Pose - Freeform, ameliashepherd, superhero
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreley90/pseuds/Loreley90
Summary: Amelia Shepherd deve affrontare l‘intervento più difficile della sua carriera, e questa volta non sarà lei quella con il bisturi in mano. Ispirata alla sua celebre posa da supereroe e scritta con la canzone di David Bowie in testa.





	Heroes (IT)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361084) by [Loreley90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreley90/pseuds/Loreley90). 



> È partito tutto da una sfida... scrivere una storia su un personaggio che mi piace e su cui non avevo scritto ancora nulla... dopo un po’ di incertezza, eccomi qua, a descrivere un dei personaggi che più amo di Grey’s Anatomy. E non potevo non partire che da quella frase. 
> 
> Buona lettura, se vi va lasciate un commento, ne sarei molto lieta! 😊

_"C'è uno studio scientifico che dimostra che se tieni questa posizione da supereroe per cinque minuti prima di un colloquio o una presentazione importante o un lavoro difficile non solo ti sentirai più sicura, ma andrà sensibilmente meglio."_

Un tumore. Un tumore al cervello. Che probabilità ci potevano essere che io, neurochirurgo affermato, mi ritrovassi con un tumore grande quanto una pesca nella testa? Dio, ricordo quando vidi le immagini della R.M., subito dopo aver finito di divertirmi con i "giocattoli" di Carina... questo è un gran bel tumore, non vedo l'ora di operarlo... sono una dei pochi che può affrontare una bestia del genere.

Peccato che il tumore sia nel mio cervello e il primo chirurgo della mia lista di potenziali sostituti sia mio fratello... il mio talentuoso, carismatico fratello morto. E quindi Tom... il pomposo, arrogante, egocentrico Tom Koracick, ancora convinto che la mia abilità sia tutta merito suo e dei suoi insegnamenti. Oh, lo detesto, e detesto che sia il migliore per l'intervento. Ma così è.

Se vogliamo dirla tutta, la cosa più ironica è che questo cambia tutto... tutte le mie decisioni, la persona che sono stata negli ultimi anni, la vita che mi sono costruita e i rapporti che non sono riuscita a mantenere... è stata tutta colpa mia o del tumore? La mia impulsività... era il tumore a parlare?

Ho fatto cose incredibili, in sala operatoria: interventi per cui mi sentivo dare della folle solo per il semplice fatto di provarci. Forse lo ero davvero. Sicuramente lo sono stata con Nicole Herman. Cavolo il suo era davvero un gran bel tumore.

"Tutto qui? Ti fa sembrare feroce" mi dice Maggie, vedendo il piccolo scalpo che mi sono fatta sul lato della testa in preparazione all'intervento.

Dopo aver salutato tutti, arriva finalmente il momento di andare in sala operatoria. Sento distintamente De Luca e l'infermiera sbloccare le ruote del letto e, insieme ad esso, una leggera scossa attraversa tutto il mio corpo. Ho sempre atteso che i pazienti venissero portati da me, cercavo di sapere il meno possibile di loro, per concentrarmi solo sulla medicina... la mia vita è già abbastanza incasinata per portare i casini di altri nella mia sala operatoria.

Sento una porta aprirsi e sopra di me vedo un soffitto blu scuro, più scuro di quello dei corridoi. Dobbiamo essere arrivati, ne ho la certezza quando mi volto e vedo gli armadi con tutto il materiale sterile... quell'ordine, quell'organizzazione mi rassicura. Per essere pazzi, folli come me, per compiere cose straordinarie, bisogna poter contare su una sorta di ordine che governi tutto il resto e che renda facile fare ciò che non lo è.

So che Tom probabilmente avrà già pronta per l'intervento una playlist con canzoni di gruppi che chiunque si vergognerebbe di ammettere di ascoltare: qualcosa di cantabile, che faccia venir da ridere, assolutamente fuori luogo data la situazione, qualcosa tipo i Beach Boys. Si, direi che potrebbero essere proprio loro la colonna sonora dell'intervento... spero solo di non morire. Mi disturberebbe alquanto andarmene mentre risuonano le note dei... Beach Boys. Che razza di fine sarebbe? Ci vorrebbe qualcosa di epico, qualcosa di forte impatto.

Oh si, decisamente penso a quella che per molti potrebbe sembrare la peggiore dell'ipotesi, ma in questo caso non lo è: quando ti sottoponi ad un intervento al cervello, il problema molte volte non è rischiare di morire, ma come potresti svegliarti. Sarò in grado di fare quello che facevo prima? Oppure resterò un vegetale? Sarò ancora la persona che ero prima di entrare in quella sala?

Non c'è modo di saperlo, non c'è mai in questa situazione! Ho bisogno di tutta la mia forza per affrontare questa sfida... e del mio rito.

Noi chirurghi siamo uomini e donne di scienza, ma siamo anche assolutamente, vergognosamente, irrimediabilmente scaramantici: una cuffietta fortunata, una frase... ah se penso a quanto prendevo in giro mio fratello, quando diceva "È un bel giorno per salvare delle vite". Credevo fosse così pomposo il suo iniziare l'intervento con una frase che dava per scontato l'esito positivo.

Io invece ho sempre saputo di dovermi elevare, di dover cercare di dare il meglio di me e se possibile anche qualcosa in più. Da qui, da questo pensiero, la scelta della posa da supereroe.

Metto le mani sui fianchi, sentendo la forza e l'adrenalina scorrermi nelle vene... alzo il mento, come per ricordarmi che qui si fa sul serio, qui si punta all'eccellenza... faccio un respiro a fondo, il petto gonfio e pronto ad affrontare la sfida.

L'ho fatto tante volte, ma questa volta non sono nella sala pre-operatoria: c'è tutta la sala che ripete questo gesto con me. Voglio sentirmi un supereroe, voglio che si sentano supereroi, che salvino la vita che c'è sul tavolo oggi, che salvino me.

E forse possiamo esserlo supereroi... anche solo per un giorno.


End file.
